darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
All Fired Up
Official description Walkthrough |items = * 45 logs of any, but similar type (2 sets of 20, 1 set of 5) Recommended: * Bring the items above in the form of the first 20 logs, a hatchet for cutting the other 20 logs from the normal trees between the beacons, and 5 logs of any type to relight the first beacon, along with the required tinderbox. * Equipping a Seer's Headband can speed this already short quest up considerably. * Any weight reducing items can help since carrying the logs slows the player down, also explorer ring can help recharge energy. * Players can also use the salt-water spring in Oo'glog for a temporary, unlimited run energy boost * Varrock teleport runes }} The Beacon Network in Varrock Palace.]] After the Priest in Peril quest, King Roald is worried of possible invasion from the Wilderness and Morytania. So, he has had a beacon lighting system set up to warn Varrock of possible attacks from the Wilderness and Morytania. The player must go from beacon to beacon, testing them in case a real invasion occurs. He tells the player to go see Blaze Sharpeye, who is located at the beacon near the River Salve, on Silvarea. The locations of the beacons are indicated by the Fired Up Beacon icon ( ) on the minimap and world map. Speak to Blaze Sharpeye, who tells you about the beacon system, and he has you test the beacons. Players require 20 logs (of any type) and a tinderbox. (They agreed that if it were a real emergency, Gnomish firelighters would be used to colour the flames). Let the Fireworks Begin! The player should use the logs on the beacon, and then light it on fire with a tinderbox. With the flames ablaze, Blaze tells the player to talk to Squire Fyre. She can be found near the limestone quarry, west of the Odd Old Man, the starting point of the Rag and Bone Man quest. Squire Fyre tells the player to light another beacon near her, after seeing that the first beacon has been lit. This also requires 20 identical Logs (of any type) and a tinderbox. If you brought a hatchet for the second batch of logs, there are trees spread around the area, south of the Odd Old Man, which you can cut. Once you obtain 20 logs, go back to Fyre and load the beacon and light it. (a pyromaniac) guards one of the beacons.]] After the beacon is lit, go back to Blaze Sharpeye. Blaze Sharpeye confirms that he sees the second beacon lit, and informs that the fire is dying in the first beacon. Keeping the Hope Alive Use any kinds of five logs on the first beacon to rekindle the fire. Do not leave yet - talk to Blaze again. This satisfies Blaze, and he tells the player that the beacon network test is successful, and that you should inform King Roald about their victory. Go back to Varrock Palace, and talk to King Roald for the reward. Rewards * 1 quest point * coins * * Access to the All Fired Up minigame * After the quest, King Roald tells the player that if they manage to light 6, 10, and 14 beacons simultaneously, they receive additional rewards. King Roald offers a ring of fire for lighting 6 beacons, flame gloves for lighting 10, and an Inferno Adze for lighting all 14. Transcript Required for completing Completion of All Fired Up is required for the following: * Varrock Tasks: ** Elite: "It All Adze Up" * Morytania Tasks: ** Hard: "Better Than Cursing The Darkness" Cultural references * Similar to the quest, beacons have historically been used to warn of invaders. The British have a history of using beacon towers along the coast and mountains to warn of impending threats. The most famous English example is the all the way up the east coast of England intended to warn London of an attack by the Spanish Armada. The Welsh are named after another famous array. In ancient China, beacon towers were placed a few hundred feet away from each other along the length of the . Trivia * On the day of the release, the spoilers said: "Blaze got a bit carried away and incinerated the spoiler scroll in a frantic effort to set his shoes on fire, so you'll have to wait a day for Reldo to make us a new copy." * During the quest, Defender of Varrock, while the zombies are invading Varrock Palace, all the beacons are lit for an emergency. nl:All Fired Up (quest) fi:All Fired Up es:All Fired Up ru:All Fired Up Category:Wikia Game Guides quests